


You can't leave us.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Dean Winchester, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Sam and Dean have talk about Dean being a human soul bomb to get rid of the Darkness.





	You can't leave us.

“Dean please don't do this.” Sam could feel the burning in his eyes from his tears. 

“Sammy I have too. If I don't the Darkness will take over and end the world.” He looked at his baby brother with sad eyes. 

“Fuck the world Dean. Please don't. I can't lose you, we can't lose you.” Sam all but sobbed out. 

Sam turned around to walk away but Dean grabbed his wist. He turned Sam around to look at him. He looked at his baby brother up and down. He notice that Sam was wearing a bigger shirt than normal. He looked back up at his brothers face. He looked so tired and wore down.

“Sammy are you?” He looked Sam with tears in his eyes. 

“Yeah I found out last month and then all of this shit with the Darkness and God. I just could never find the time to tell you. It never felt like the right time. You can't do this Dean, you can't be the soul bomb. There has to be another way to stop her.” 

“I won't do it. Someone else can do it. I'm not leaving you to raise our baby a lone.” He pulled the younger man close to him and held him. 

“I love you so much Dean.” 

“I love you too baby boy.” He kissed Sam sweetly. 

Sam jumped a little. He grabbed Dean's hand and put on it on the swell. Sam smiled at Dean when he saw the tears. Dean felt their baby moving a little. 

“Holy shit Dean we're having a baby.” Sam looked at his older brother wide eyed. 

“Yeah Sammy we are.” He smiled brightly.


End file.
